


Forever

by BadWolfGirl01



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfGirl01/pseuds/BadWolfGirl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two parts:</p><p>Forever Alone<br/><i>She didn't want to spend forever alone. Neither did he. </i></p><p>Forever Together<br/><i>They found each other at last, and they're never letting go.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of Forever. They are technically two separate one-shots that form a single story.

_“Jus’… don’t forget me.”_

_“I never could.”_

She hadn’t told the part-human him about that jump. When she first found the correct universe and met a future him. She would’ve stayed, but he made her leave, reassuring her that she would find him again. It had to have been centuries for him, she mused. Yet he’d still remembered her. How deeply must he care for her still, if she was not forgotten? Centuries was a long time to remember a face.

She knew this from personal experience.

_“Don’t be alone. I know you hate bringin’ new people along, ‘cos you think you destroy them, but please don’t be alone. You’ll go mad.”_

“You’re going to be alone now, and you’re very bad at that,” someone had told him. Was it the girl, Clara, who he could not remember? He rather thought it might be. People seemed to say things like that to him often. Of course, it was rather well-founded, this fear of him self-destructing; the Time Lord Victorious, his months spent on a cloud, and 4.5 billion years in a confession dial proved that. _I want to be alone, Rose,_ he told the ghost in his head. _I’m tired of forcing myself to act young. I’m old now, so old, and tired of living._

The ghost in his head never answered him. It couldn’t. 

_“Humans age. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone you—… You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can’t spend mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. The curse of the Time Lords.”_

She didn’t have to imagine it anymore. She’d experienced it, with all of her loved ones. Jackie and Pete. James, her husband, the Doctor that was supposed to grow old with her. Not without her. Their children, Donna, Sara Jane, and John. Grandchildren, great-grandchildren. She stopped getting involved with the family after that. It simply hurt too much to continue to get to know mortals.

She thought she might be going mad. The Doctor couldn’t claim the curse all for himself, now. She was so alone. And she faced forever. The marriage bond snaps, burns, explodes, at death. The agony was a part of her now. The agony and the silence. The agony and the silence and the loneliness and millennia more of it to come. She was mad.

She didn’t want forever alone.

_“Forever.”_

Sometimes he wishes he’d been more selfish, kept her by his side. She’d promised forever, and it would’ve been possible to make his forever happen. Yet he’d been incredibly foolish and rejected her forever, thrown it away like trash, and so that shining, brilliant thing was taken from him and given to the one who would treasure it.  
He thought he might be going mad. He was so alone, and the loneliness and the silence inside his head overwhelmed him, until he was resorting to foolish, dangerous, reckless schemes, knowing that the adrenaline would at least make him feel something other than this numb exhaustion that shrouded his every movement. Sometimes he would visit Jack, the only person who could ever understand, and get drunk. But then he would sleep, and dream, and his dreams were torture, whether exquisite or horrendous. His beautiful ship was terrified, he knew, but she could not get through to him. He was mad.

He didn’t want forever alone.


End file.
